Peppermint Hot Chocolate
by Skitty13
Summary: Some things are meant for certain holidays and occasions. Rare opportunities. Just like their meeting. Implied Contestshipping. Teaser to a future story I have planned. Happy holidays!


Peppermint Hot Chocolate

Happy December everyone!

There's only 10 more days until Christmas! :) I'm already feeling the festive mood.

Anyways, I have an idea for a multi-chapter story probably that come after I complete a few of my current stories, but here's a little teaser for it.

_Merry Christmas!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon

* * *

><p><span>Drew's POV<span>

My eyes were instantly drawn to her as she walked into the coffee shop. By her occasional glance around, I could tell she was either nervous or cautious of something. She walked over to the counter, probably ordering a drink to warm up from the outside weather.

I sat at a booth next to the window, hands wrapped around a mug of coffee. The girl paid for her drink, then stepped aside, to let others take their order. She played with the fringes that hung from her large scarf that wrapped around her neck.

She wore a simple white winter coat along with a pair of knee-high boots. By the way she dressed, she looked any person trying to stay warm during winter. That was the part that was puzzling me. Why would _she _capture my attention?

Snapping out of my thoughts, I realized she was walking my direction with her cup. Turning away so I wasn't caught staring, I took a sip of my coffee. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her go sit at the booth closest by the Christmas tree that in the corner of the store. A dreamy smile appeared as she stared at the tree in amazement.

Deciding to take the chance, I stood up and walked over to her with my mug in hand.

"You know you can make a donation and add a decoration to the tree," I said, sitting down at her booth.

"Really?" she asked softly as she turned to look at me. Her sapphire blue eyes sparkled at the idea.

"Yeah, apparently it contributes to help those have a better Christmas," I answered.

She smiled, setting her cup down. "It sounds like worthy cause. I want to help."

Bouncing out of her seat, she walked back over to the counter. A moment later, she was back with a blue ornament with sparkly silver snowflakes in her hand. Carefully hanging it on near the center top part of the tree, she stepped back admiring it.

"It looks nice," I commented.

"Thanks!" she cheerfully responded. She sat back down across from me. "Christmas is one of my favourite times of the year. It's so cheery and everyone is in a good mood."

"Yeah, I guess so," I nodded.

"It's also the one time in the year I can drink this," she exclaimed, holding up her cup. The cup was filled with whip cream and little bits of peppermint candy cane on top. "Peppermint hot chocolate."

"That's true," I chuckled. "You don't find it any other time in the year."

She took a sip, a content smile appeared as she relaxed back in her seat. I felt like I've seen that smile many times before, I just couldn't remember where.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, hoping her answer would make something click.

"Here? As in the coffee shop or in Petalburg City?" she asked, looking at me curiously.

"The coffee shop," I said, hoping not to sound too weird.

"Just stopping by," she replied. "It's pretty chilly out. What about you?"

"Same," I answered. "I'm waiting for the snow to slow down or stop. I don't like getting my hair messed up."

She giggled as I brushed aside some of the fringes of green hair.

"What's so funny?" I demanded, looking at her.

"Nothing, just I feel like I should be more concerned about my looks when I go out," she paused. "You know, girls. Plus the hair flick thing you just did."

"This?" I repeated the action I just did.

"Yes!" she nodded. "It's funny, but kind of cute."

I looked away, hearing her compliment me.

"I mean, cute as in cool," she stuttered, she looked flustered as she fumbled over her words. "It's cool, but cute. You know, well, um..."

"Yeah, yeah, I get it," I smirked. "I look amazing while doing it."

"Not exactly what I meant, but sure," she laughed. Brushing aside a strand of her, I felt captured by her smile. If I had my camera with me, I would take a picture.

A sudden buzzing filled the silence. She set down her cup, digging around her pockets and pulling out her phone. A little red rose and candy cane charm hung off her phone. Mouthing the word, 'sorry' to me, she picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

As she talked on her phone, I took the chance to observe her. Something about her definitely sparked something in my memories. I still wasn't able to tell why though.

"... okay, I'll come over now," she exclaimed, fixing her scarf. Standing up, she slipped her phone back into her pocket and grabbed her hot chocolate. "Thanks for the company."

"Yeah, no problem," I shrugged.

"Merry Christmas!" she sent me another one of her dazzling smiles before leaving the coffee shop.

I leaned back in my seat, admiring the tree. Thinking back about our encounter, I could easily relate it back to the peppermint hot chocolate. Meetings like this happened once every hundred meetings. Taking a sip of my coffee, a group of girls rushed into the shop.

"Is she here?"

"I don't see her!"

"Someone reported May Maple was here though..."

Nearly choking on my drink, I straightened my posture. So that was who she was...

* * *

><p>Heehee, this was fun to write. I didn't really mention exactly what May's or Drew's roles were, but I hinted at them. I get the feeling that the actual story for this will take a while before it comes out. Sometime next year for sure.<p>

Either way, merry Christmas! I can't believe it's coming up so soon. :) I'll probably have other Christmas-y, winter themed stories coming out soon. I hope you guys liked this. :)

Thanks for reading and happy holidays!

~Skitty13


End file.
